


Images from #RADAHamlet recreated in LEGO

by LegoLoki



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Lego, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLoki/pseuds/LegoLoki
Summary: Images of Tom Hiddleston's performance of Hamlet at RADA recreated in LEGO.





	Images from #RADAHamlet recreated in LEGO

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/36838521306/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/36838521686/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/36838520806/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/36855565682/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/36855565422/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/36855565242/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/36855564982/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/36855564702/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/36218724003/)


End file.
